


Holdout

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come as Lube, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Edging, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't allowed to come until his Doms say so. It would be easier if they'd stop teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holdout

It starts with a sleepy handjob, Dean rocking his hips into the circle of Sam’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He’s still only half awake, left confused and aching when Sam pulls away but the swat on his ass he receives for reaching down to touch himself sends a perfectly clear message. With a groan, he rolls over, hoping to bury the need to come with more sleep; it works, until the smells of bacon and coffee lure him out of bed. 

Cas is just strolling by the showers when Dean walks out, and his cock twitches under the heated gaze of the angel. 

“No clothes today, Dean.” 

“Okay, Cas,” he murmurs, earning a soft smile of praise from the angel before Cas heads into the showers himself. 

Towelling dry, he pads down to the kitchen. Sam looks up from his paper, cocking an eyebrow when his eyes land on Dean’s soft cock. That look alone sends a curl of arousal through his belly, and Sam grins as he starts to harden. 

“Come here.” Sam gestures him closer, setting his paper down and scooting his chair around so Dean can stand between his knees. Dean bites his lip to hold in a moan as Sam grips him firmly, stroking him slow and easy with just enough lube to make it smooth. Just when Dean’s sure he’s going to come like this, shooting over Sam’s chest and face, his brother lets go of his cock. 

He whines in protest, a needy “Sammy” escaping before he can stop himself. Sam takes notice, stroking his hip gently to soothe him. 

“It’s okay, Dean. You can make as much noise as you need to. Now, eat your breakfast.” 

It’s hard to concentrate on food with his cock aching between his legs, but Dean does it. He softens some, but the buzz of the denied orgasms lingers, an itch that he’s not allowed to scratch. The reminder alone is enough to get him going again, nevermind that he’s roaming the bunker naked, readily available to the wandering hands of Cas and Sam. 

Cas presses him to the wall in the hallway, stroking swiftly and pressing a deep kiss to Dean’s lips before giving his thigh a pat and strolling away. Sam bends him over the wet hood of the Impala, reaching beneath Dean to jerk him to just short of coming. He starts begging around lunchtime, the buildup and heady thrill of being spread out on the war room table nearly overwhelms him. Instead, Cas and Sam situate him in the middle, running gentle hands over his limbs and abdomen, the pleasure of that too much and not enough. 

Midafternoon finds him tucked between them on the couch, Cas trailing lazy fingers over his cock and Dean’s moans and pleas finally drown out the movie they’re watching. Sam clicks off the volume and takes over. His palm is slick and his strokes are fast; Dean has a tight grip on the thighs of the men on either side of him. Every breath is a pant of  _Cas, Sammy, please_ and his breath catches in his throat when Sam finally orders him to come.

Back arching away from the couch, Dean spills heavy and wet over Sam’s fist, his own cock, belly, and thighs, and trails off it make their way down to the couch. Sam’s fingers are scooping it up even as Cas pulls him up and pushes him over the arm of the couch. Dean’s trembling and limp, aftershocks ricocheting through him. They’re amplified as come-wet fingers swipe over his hole, teasing before pushing in. 

Dean blinks to clear his vision when Cas kneels in front of him and cups his face. Gentle hands wipe away the tears on his cheeks, and when the hell did he start crying? 

“You’re such a good boy, Dean,” Cas murmurs, pressing a quick peck to Dena’s lips. “You lasted so long for us. Now, we’re going to fill you up, and see if you can come again, hm?” 

“Yeah,” Dean rasps, “I mean- yes, please. . .” 

“Easy, Dean, it’s okay,” Sam rubs his dry hand over Dean’s lower back. “Just relax. Who do you want first?” 

Groaning a little at being allowed to choose, Dean bites his lip for a moment before speaking. 

“Cas.” 

The men switch places then, and Dean shivers at the sound of Cas undoing his jeans, but he’s too limp to do much but take it as Cas pushes in steadily. Sam’s in front of him now, stroking his face gently, pressing kisses over his cheeks, lips, and forehead. 

“Bet you didn’t think you could last that long, did you Dean? Took everything we gave you, didn’t complain, and you’re taking us now,” Sam hums, cheeks dimpled in Dean’s favorite smile and he can’t help but lean up toward his brother. Sam meets him halfway for a kiss, and that smile is still there against Dean’s lips. 

Behind him, Cas is thrusting rough and quick, a sign of being close that surprises Dean. Sam catches the look on his face and laughs, leaning close to whisper almost conspiratorially. 

“Cas is a little desperate, huh. You’re not the only one that didn’t come at all today, Dean. Wasn’t easy, getting to touch you, watching you walk around like that, watching you do your best to behave for us.” 

Dean jerks with the jolt of arousal that runs through him at that, knowing his Doms denied themselves almost as much as they denied him. It causes him to tighten, tearing a cry from Cas who comes only a handful of thrusts later. Sam kisses him one last time before Cas pulls out. 

Sam lifts Dean into his lap, and Dean lolls forward into the circle of his brother’s arms as Sam pushes in deep. His hands are tight  on Deans hips, lifting and rocking him as Sam thrusts up, the slick sounds of lube and moaning thick in the air. Dean risks a glance at Cas sprawled out beside him, only to find the angel watching intently. Their eyes hold the gaze until Sam thrusts particularly hard, causing Dean to toss his head back with a cry. His cock is hard again between them, and its Cas’ hand that snakes between them to stroke it. 

Curses fall from Sam’s lips, mingled with words of praise and love echoed by the angel beside him. Dean’s racing toward another orgasm, rocking between Sam’s cock in his ass and Cas’ fist. 

“Come when you want, Dean. You’ve earned it,” Cas’s voice rumbles against his ear. 

Orgasm rips through him harshly, painfully good and Dean finds himself panting against Sam’s neck, unsure of when he collapsed onto his brother’s chest. He can feel the vibration when Sam asks if he’s okay. 

“M’awesome. Broke, but awesome.” 

Cas laughs off to the side, and Dean tiredly reaches out to swat at him. His hand trails down the angel’s chest to his lap, and Cas gasps at the half stroke Dean gets in before his hand is pushed away. 

“Don’t start what you cannot finish, Dean.” 

Cracking one eye blearily, Dean shoots the angel a cocky grin. “Who says I can’t?” 


End file.
